bat_man_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (Val Kilmer)
'''Batman' is a fictional character, based on the comic book superhero who appears in DC Comics. He was created by Bob Kane in 1939. He was portrayed by Val Kilmer in Batman Forever (1995). History Batman Forever In Gotham, Batman arrived at Second Gotham Bank to stop Two-Face who was committing a robbery. Batman foiled the robbery but Two-Face escaped. While at the bank Batman encountered Dr. Chase Meridian and they shared an instant attraction towards one another. Bruce Wayne then pursued the relationship. At Wayne Enterprises Edward Nygma developed The Box which spiked images directly into the users brain. Bruce stopped the project which pushed Nygma to become the Riddler. Wayne took Chase Meridian to the circus where Two-Face arrived, threatening to blow up the circus unless Batman revealed his true identity. The Flying Graysons got rid of the bomb but Dick Grayson was the only member to survive. Bruce allowed Dick to stay at his mansion as he sees similarities to himself but Dick does not want to accept that. Bruce revealed to Chase that he was being haunted by suppressed memories. Bruce then took Chase to Nygma's the box launch where he tested the box supplying the Riddler with the knowledge of Batman's true identity. After the battle with Two-Face in the subway, Bruce is left in the dilemma of continuing to be Batman, seeing as it GNN news intimidated him and Two-Face for the destruction of the subway and saw that he was just Batman to fight against their greatest fear, decides to give up being Batman also to have a normal life with Chase. The Riddler and Two-Face invaded Wayne Manor, destroy the Batcave and kidnap Chase. The next day Bruce has been temporarily amnesiac; does not remember being Batman, by what Alfred what leads to him to a section of the Batcave where he entails fight his nightmares and his fear. In this section observes his father's diary and realizes that the death of his parents was never his fault and then finds the secret of the Batcave, the giant bat. After rehabilitation and accept that is Batman, Bruce and Alfred solve the last riddle and discover that Riddler is none other than Edward Nygma. Both the time they go to a chamber tests the Batcave where Bruce used the new prototype Sonar Batsuit. Dick Grayson assumed the identity of Robin and went with Batman to save Chase. When they got to the island that the Riddler and Two-Face had made their base, Two-Face captured Robin and the Riddler tried to force Batman to make a choice between Chase and Robin. Batman destroyed the mind device, driving the Riddler insane. Then he saved Chase and Robin whom a crazed Riddler dropped to their expected deaths. Two-Face confronted the trio but his weakness of needing confirmation from his coin gave Batman the upper hand. Two-Face flipped his coin and Batman threw a handful of coins at him which made him lose his coin and his balance and he fell to his death. Powers and Abilities Bruce has no naturally super human abilities but is incredibly fit as humanly possible undergoing intense workouts improving strength conditioning and fitness. He instead relies on equipment from his company to defeat his enemies. Bruce is also highly intelligent, being a brilliant detective, and an expert planner. He has proven himself exceptionally good at stealth being able to disappear in the middle of people's sentences and sneaking up on others unexpectedly. With his vast wealth and company Batman has access to some of the world's greatest equipment and technology to improve his performance. Relying on intellect, detective skills, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, and intimidation in his war on crime, Batman is a force greatly feared by Gotham's underworld. Secret Identity Batman did his utmost to keep his identity a closely guarded secret. However, there were a number of individuals to whom he had either willingly revealed his identity to or whom had discovered it for themselves. Among the most prominent ones are Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson, the Riddler and Chase Meridian. Gallery See Also * Batman (Adam West) * Batman (Michael Keaton) * Batman (George Clooney) * Batman (Christian Bale) Category:Batman Forever Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males